Jurassic Park: Infection Outbreak
by The-trash-man117
Summary: Some cringy shit I made in the summer


This is a script I made for a possible fan film or video game so please give it a read and tell me what you think.

Opens up with the classic Jurassic park intro. Then shows a foggy night as some guards transport a cage. sgt jay taps a rock with his foot revealing a underground entrance to a facility.

Private miller: *hears odd noises from the cage* sgt sir with all do respect WHAT THE HELL IS IN THERE.

Sgt jay: the future, now help me get this thing secured!

All the guards then opened the cage releasing the thing into the containment facility.

In the facility Dr. Johnson is walking down a hallway and opens the door to an empty science lab except there's only one person in there

Dr. Johnson: wacha workin on son

Jason horrigan: my crowning achievement!

Dr. johnson: witch is?

Jason horrigan: you know how the majority of the time when two different creatures breed nothing happens because of DNA or something like that.

Dr. Johnson: ok.

Jason horrigan: but with this serum any type of species can breed with an entirely different type of species and the serum could even prevent any possible flaws avoiding the infant from being an abomination. So we can basically make cool hybrids.

Dr. Johnson: so how does it work?

Jason horrigan: you inject half of it in one organism and inject the other half in the other organism.

Dr. Johnson: that's good and all but you do know you could just put two DNA together and trim off the imperfections.

Jason horrigan slowly looked at his desk as he slammed his fist on it.

Jason horrigan: DAMN IT!!!!! why do I always have to to it the hard way without realizing the easy way!!!!

Dr. Johnson: it just shows your dedication to science and how you can do more difficult things and besides it's very impressive how you can do things like this at your age!(17).

Jason mumbled a bit at the start of his sentence

Jason: guess your right.

Dr. Johnson: now come and bring the serum along you can show it to the others.

Jason put the five viles of serum in his pocket and followed Dr. Johnson.

Jason: were we going

Johnson: we're going to see the quote on quote future of the military hm ya sure!

Jason and Johnson joined a crowed of fellow scientists.

a man walks up on the stage in front of the crowed

?: Hello my name is Dr. Kennedy.

Dr. Kennedy: ladies and gentlemen behind this wall this the future of police force and military. This creature can multiply itself to take on any Posable threat and can self heal itself. *talks in a mumbled voice* but of course when it multiplies the clones need a host to continue on. *raises his voice* anyways you will be the first ones to see it.

Before the wall could move revealing the creature the power goes off, Jason hears voices all around him.

What was that, a short out?...Jackson! get your ass over here and help me with the damn power!

Eventually the power finally comes back on

Dr. Kennedy: sorry everyone but due to inconvenience and delay we'll show you tomorrow.

The crowd sighs as they go back to their sleeping quarters

Jason layed down in his bed trying to go to sleep.

Jason: damn! well I guess I could do some research until I get tired.

Hours pass until the computer turned off.

Jason: what the hell? *taps the top the the computer three times*.

Then Jason heard a noise coming from out side

"What the hell is that thing...NOOO!!!

Then suddenly the door breaks off the door frame landing on Jason knocking him out.

10 hours later.

Jason woke up to see the door that knocked him out only to find out what knocked to door off. It was a scientist but brutally mutilated. His best guess was his corpse was thrown at the door

Jason: what did this?!

Jason began to look around the facility only to find no one.

Jason: better go check the security room.

Jason walked over to the control room only to find his friend Dr. Herdon slowly dying

Jason: oh my god! Herdon you ok?!

Herdon: cough..cough no...no...the security all around the island is down... i-i-it escaped...t-t-take the new security armor I've been working on in sector 115 and destroy that abomination of a creature.

Herdon then died as Jason closed Herdon's eyes as a sign of respect.

Jason slowly left the control room and walked down a metallic hallway with a few blood stains here and there until he got to sector 115.

The armor looked like this https/ghetto-man-7/art/Jason-horrigan-or-Doc-as-a-nickname-758403949?ga_submit_new=10%3A1533705054ga_type=editga_changes=1ga_recent=1

He put on the armor and heard an automated female voice.

automated voice: Hello sir and welcome to the mk 8 4K-10 security combat armor.

Jason grabbed a custom made pistol Herdon also made called an X-40 that he put on the hilt of his utility belt. And grabbed two twin machine guns.

He put the five viles of serum he made in one of the pockets of the utility belt.

Jason: alright... lets do this.

After a few minutes of walking Jason decided to check the visitor centre

Jason: better get out of here to contact someone.

Jason found a gas powered jeep just right outside the entrance

Jason: how convenient.

He hopped in the jeep and drove to the visitor centre. The jungle around him seemed normal as usual but something wasn't right. Jason then quickly slammed the brakes only to find out what was wrong. The T-Rex stood right in front of him. He froze knowing that it can't see him if he doesn't move. It moved its head down so it's eye was directly beside Jason so it could look at him. It raised its head only to then bump the car with it.

Jason: *under his breath* it must of saw me move at the last minute.

The T-Rex then roared and went for the attack

Jason: aw fuck!

Jason hit the gas as hard as he could as the T-Rex chased behind him.

Jason: come on! COME ON!

Every now and then the T-Rex would hit the side of the car with it's head,

the T-Rex eventually got closer and closer until a heard of gallimimus distracted it making it tun right.

Jason: *slowly lays back in the car seat* well I guess the security to the hole island is down.

Jason finally made it to the visitor centre.

He checked the control room only to find no one

Jason: better call someone.

Jason picked up the phone only to realize the phones are down to.

Jason: DAMN!

Before Jason could say anything else he noticed something was behind him because of the built in radar in the helmet.

Jason turned around only to see a dilophosaurus. It stared at Jason for half a minute before going in for the attack.

It shot its venom straight at him but before Jason could even realize his arms was already in front of him to block the venom.

Jason: what?!

the dilophosaurus then leaped on Jason attempting to kill him but Jason pulled out the X-40 and blew its head off into pieces. the sound of the gun was pretty strong and the muzzle flare being the same size as the gun itself. Jason then kicked the dilophosaurus corpse off of him and looked at the gun

Jason:damn!

Jason decided to get rid of the corpse just in case if there able to capture all the dinosaurs and put them back because he wasn't sure how happy Mr. Hammond would be to find a corpse in the control room. As Jason was leaving the visitor centre he heard noises coming from his Walky talky.

Walkie talkie: chchchchch-ahhhhhh-chchch-IT'S BREAKING THROUGH THE WALL-chchchch-its-its-not a dinosaur... NO-chchchchchreeeeeeeeeeeeee

Jason: what the hell?!

Jason had to investigate what was happening so he got back in the jeep and went back to the underground facility.

By the time he got back it was night and every thing looked normal but something wasn't right as he slowly walked to the entrance to the facility he noticed and almost rotted flesh like vines growing around and inside the facility. The mist had a tint of green to it and Jason felt like he was being watched.

The best way to describe the atmosphere of the situation is this https/youtu.be/SMKtQzQ33PA

As Jason put in his key card to enter he heard a sound behind him. He swiftly turned around and pointed one of the twin machine guns forward

Jason: what is with this suit? It's like my reflexes are a lot faster now.

He quickly entered the facility locking the door behind him

?:uuuuhhhh is cough cough anyone there.

Jason turned around only to find a African American man, it was sgt Jay.

Jason: sgt what happened?

sgt Jay: they were every where we had no chance.

Jason: ok we got to get you to a med station.

Jason helped the sgt up and walked him to a med station right before picking up research documents from sector 115 to learn more about his suit. It turns out the suit increases the wearers reflexes to the speed of light, increases the wearers strength but only by a little bit and also increases the wearers speed.

After patching up sgt Jay's wounds the two set out to deal with what ever the hell was behind all of this. The deeper they went into the facility the worse it got, more of that fleshy vine was growing and even the green mist Jason saw outside.

They passed by brutally mutilated marine corpses with blood everywhere. Jason saw deep claw marks on the walls and even heard distant sounds of what ever this thing was. Time passed until the sounds got closer and closer. Jason and Jay found a security room and used the back up power to check the security footage.

It looked normal enough the marines were checking the facility but then as they got the the area Jason and Jay were at it got bad.

In the camera footage: a long haired marine carried a radio playing "I want to be sedated" as one of the marines yelled "private CJ turn the damn radio off".

Private CJ:sir yes sir.

Suddenly the power went out

"What the hell!" "What's going on"

But before the marines could say anything else they saw a shape in the dark. It looked like a raptor but something about it was different. Before the marines could do anything the shape attacked them

"Ahhhhhh" "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING" "it just killed private john!"

They started to get killed quickly until there was only one guy left, he was backed against a wall as the creature closed in. The marine was crying as he pulled out a gun and aimed it to his head "I-I can't take this anymore!

Jason looked away Because of how disturbed he was. Jason then heard the bang on the screen and lowered his head to think about what just happened.

sgt Jay: oh god it's that thing!

Jason raised his head only to see what looked like a rotted raptor corpse standing in front of him.

It had one human eye though and a bit of human teeth along with a human leg and a human arm sticking out its back.

Half of its ribs were exposed revealing a human head behind them.

Jason then remembered Dr. Kennedy saying that the clones needed a host to survive. Then frightening Thoughts filled is head. The creature leaped forward, Jason Drew his twin machine guns and the sgt pulled out his shotgun and they both riddled the creature with bullets until it was dead.

Jason: what the hell was that thing *asking just to confirm it was that creature they have been working on*.

sgt Jay: that was the creature Dr.Kennedy was going to show you all last night.

Jason: damn.

sgt Jay: alright Doc what do we do now.

Jason: why are you calling me that?

sgt Jay: Well you know how your a scientist and some people call scientists doctors I thoght I could just call you Doc which is short for doctor.

Jason: actually I kinda like that nickname.

sgt Jay: so what now.

Jason/ Doc: we destroy the remaining creatures.

The two men turned around to see more of the creatures running at them

sgt Jay: we gotta make up a name for these things.

Doc: what about infected they look infected after all.

sgt Jay: alright.

The two men shot there way through a bunch of them, blood went every where some of them even were able to tackle Doc to the ground but were greeted by a X-40 to the face. Eventually they got through them

Dr. Kennedy: hey

Doc and Jay looked over to find Dr. Kennedy hiding in a garbage can, he got out

Dr. Kennedy: what the hell is going on here

Doc: I don't know, it appears that these creatures we call the infected was set free along with all the other dinosaurs in Jurassic park.

Kennedy: aw hell this isn't good

Doc: we need to destroy this place and the infection along with it but first we're gonna have to contact someone to get us out of here.

Kennedy: I know where a functional radio is!

sgt Jay: where?

Kennedy: its in the watch tower just outside the facility, well they are connected so actually what ever, so how do you plan to destroy this place?

Doc: you know how the core of this facility gives off a lot of heat.

Kennedy: yes

Doc: well if I put enough explosives and chemicals by the core I could overheat it and destroy this place on the inside.

Kennedy: that's a plan right there, ok I'll get to work on the radio and you guys work on the explosives ok.

Doc and Jay then looked at each other

Jay: I know we're we can find enough explosives

Doc: ok where?

Jay: there's a weapons cache half way across the island

Doc: alright let's head out

As Doc was walking he couldn't stop worrying about Dr. Johnson wether he was dead or not, he was like a father figure to him.

Doc: we should also check the facility for survivors later after we set the explosives

Jay: good idea

Wile walking they would stop every now and then to scan the area.

Wile walking Doc heard a crunch noise and looked down

Doc: HEY! sgt look at this

Jay: are those dinosaur eggs?

Doc: apparently

Jay: aw shit I have a bad feeling about this

Doc inspected the eggs for a minute before setting it down.

Doc: we should probably continue now

Jay: alright

It was getting dark so Doc turned on his flashlight that was built in to his helmet. As they were walking by a big tree Doc noticed there was a raptor claw by the base so he picked it up inspected it and put it in his pocket.

Doc: how close are we?

Jay: very close see

the sgt then pointed forward and Doc could see a building in the distance

Doc: ok I see it

When they got to the cache they opened the door but then froze because they heard a thud as it got louder and louder.

Doc and Jay turned around slowly to see the T-Rex looking straight at them.

Jay: *in a whisper* get in the cache slowly the close the door as quickly as you can.

They both slowly walked in the building then quickly closed the door as the T-Rex when in for the kill but all it did was hit into the door. Doc turned around only to see hundreds of grenades, rockets and a lot of bullets.

Jay: stalk up on bullets if you want

Since Doc's suit increased his strength he was able to carry a lot more

Jay: alright since you can carry more I'll use this flare gun here to lore the T-Rex away and we'll meet back up a the facility alright.

Doc: alright.

Without warning sgt Jay runs out of the building while shooting the flare gun. After getting all he could carry Doc ran back to the facility while still trying to not get any attention from any possible threat. Doc finally got back to the facility but the sgt wasn't in site so Doc assumed he was setting the explosives so Doc went down to the core to set the explosives. He found a note saying "already set my explosives set yours and meet me at the tower -sgt jay".

After Doc finished setting the explosives he heard a almost defening scream.

Doc: what the hell!

It was more of the infected so Doc hid behind a barrel and drew his X-40 and his tactical knife. Doc leaped from the barrel and the infection spotted him and charged. Doc drove the knife into one of Their heads and moved the knife in his direction splitting the creature's face in half. Doc was tackled by another one of them so he stabbed the creature in the neck shooting blood out every were, he then threw the corps and another one knocking them down and threw a grenade he had killing the remaining infected.

Doc looked around to see all the blood and gore.

Doc: seems I made quite a mess

Doc made it back to the tower where Jay and Kennedy were, Jay noticed all the blood on Doc

Jay: what the hell happened to you?

Doc: infected

Kennedy: alright it turns out there's a plane in docking bay 405.

Doc: good now lets turn the core on and get the hell out of here.

Jay: damn right!

Doc and Jay turn to the door to leave but the sound of a gun being fired broke the silence . Doc turned to see the sgt on the ground and Kennedy holding a smoking gun.

Kennedy: you really think I'm just going to let you go after what happened ha no no no. You see Dennis Nedry took Jurassic parks security off line to smuggle DNA off this island. I had this facility make these infected creatures to kill the witnesses.

Doc: is that so

Doc quickly charged at Kennedy as he shot at him. Doc's suit was able to protect him from the shots. Doc then pinned Kennedy to a wall with one arm and ripped open the elevator doors the the other and hung Kennedy over the elevator shaft.

Doc: so what were you promised money? Fame? Credit?

Kennedy: all of it.

Doc: I only have one more question.

Kennedy: alright.

Doc: so tell me Dr. Kennedy can you fly?

Dr. Kennedy was confused for a second but then realized what he meant by "can you fly".

Dr. Kennedy: wait wait no no NO!

Doc dropped Dr. Kennedy down the shaft to his death.

Doc ran over to the sgt.

Doc: I'm getting you out of here.

Jay: no by the time you get me to a med station I'll be dead by then.

Doc: this is no place to die.

Sgt Jay: I wrote on my will that I would be cremated so cremate me with a big explosion.

Sgt Jay died and Doc took off his helmet a saluted him as a sign of respect. Doc went down to the core to turn it on but then he heard a voice. It was Dr. Johnson. Doc followed the voice, it lead into a deeper part of the facility. This part was covered in more of the fleshy vines and green fog. A few infections charged at him but were quickly killed by his twin machine guns. He got deeper and deeper until he found him. Johnson was connected to the wall by the fleshy vines

Doc: Johnson!

Dr. Johnson: Jason please kill me.

Doc: no your coming with me and everything is going to be alright.

Dr. Johnson: cough cough no no it isn't these vines are slowly killing me, once they disconnect from me im dead so please my boy end my suffering!

Doc's voice was starting to sound like he was about to cry

Doc: but... I WONT LEAVE YOU!

Dr. Johnson: JASON HORRIGAN! Please I'm suffering... please end it.

Doc took his X-40 out and aimed it at Dr. Johnson's head. Doc looked away as the gun violently shook in his hand

Doc: goodby... Johnson.

He pulled the trigger killing him.

A single tear left Doc's right eye as his head was down, He slowly brought his head up and walked to the core. After pressing a few buttons he flipped the switch turning it on. The core gave a really powerful sound. Doc ran out of the room as it shook itself apart. Doc found a jeep and got in it as he raced to the docking bay. Parts of the facility started to blow up around him as Doc dodged falling beams and rubble. Some infections tried to get on the jeep but were shot off or ran over.

Doc's helmet display said he was reaching his destination. Doc jumped out of the car and raced to the plane. Some infections were chasing him but Doc closed the cargo bay door behind him. Doc quickly got in the pilot chair and started up the engine.

Doc: here we go.

The plane shot out of the bay and away from the island. Doc put the ship on auto pilot to look through the window and watch. The facility lit up in a blinding light but went away to reveal a ginormous explosion .

Doc sat back in the chair.

Doc: so it's over... it's finished... you think I'm to late to ask for my pay check hehe.

Jason/ Doc took off his helmet and looked at the sunrise as the plane heads to main land

-THE END-

Thank you for reading and please tell me what I can do to improve the story. Thank you and have a nice day.


End file.
